


Morals of a sinner

by Deductions_onmy_Otp



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Other, Smut, Underage Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deductions_onmy_Otp/pseuds/Deductions_onmy_Otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is bored of his life, bored of the small town and bored of his so called friends. He's been looking for a little excitement, and when Dean and Sam Winchester show up he may have just found it..... but Dean isnt as morally inept as Cas believes. </p><p>Out of character Cas, and overage Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals of a sinner

Castiel is out of character, if you like thr innocent Cas then you won't like this.


End file.
